The Song of Scouts
by EnnaArik
Summary: After returning from personal leave to help assist with her mother during an illness, Nora Quinn rejoins her comrades of the Scout Regiment and faces new threats from outside the walls as well as personal battles that had long since remained dormant.
1. Chapter One

It had been some time since Levi found himself in front of this particular house, staring up at the perfectly spotless bricks and polished front door. It was one of the more lavish homes in the area, where men of fortunate wealth from successful businesses lived in peace. More importantly, it was where Nora Quinn lived. "Captain?" The voice, her voice, caught him off guard and he turned hesitantly to look behind him. She was standing there with bags of groceries filling her arms and shock lining her gentle features. Slowing a smile reached across her lips and she stepped towards him before looking down at her supplies and such she was carrying, "I…I'd hug you if my arms weren't otherwise occupied." A soft pink blush warmed her fair skinned face as she looked back up to meet his gaze. He had missed her.

Nora Quinn was the approximately the same height as Levi, with the same basic body frame. She had a heart shaped face filled by her large, round, and rather dramatic icy blue eyes. Levi most favored her incredibly long and thick black eyelashes, her full and defined lips that she preferred to keep painted with a red shade were a close second. She liked to keep her auburn hair at a length just passed her shoulders and styled it in braided pigtails with bangs cut straight across her forehead (she thought she had a large forehead, so she used her bangs to hide it). At first glance one might have assumed she was younger than what she actually was, a common reoccurrence both her and Levi seemed to suffer with on a daily basis. It seemed no matter how long they went without seeing each other, she'd also look exactly the same; a familiar constant Levi enjoyed having in his life.

Levi stepped forward, ignoring the bags in her arms and wrapped his around her. "It's good to see you Nora." He backed away from her and pulled two bags from her arms and followed her into the home. The house, like Nora, never seemed to change. He found his way to the kitchen on memory, but was surprised to not see any maids or butlers as Nora's father liked to keep a house staff of a few employee's. He kept the thought to himself and proceeded to place the bags on the little table in the middle of the kitchen and unloaded the groceries.

"Don't worry about that." Nora instructed him, "I'll take care of it."

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Where are the servants?" Nora finished his question with a smirk. "I fired them. Of course I helped them locate employment elsewhere first, but I was tired of being waited on. The more fathers' businesses expanded the more he tried to flaunt his money. He's been looking for a bigger house when we can't even fill this one, hiring more maids and butlers when we don't need them, and buying new clothes when he doesn't even wear what he already has. So, when he was away for business I decided to take matters into my own hands; I fired the servants, donated some of his clothes, and contacted his business associate who was helping him locate new property and told him to sell the home to someone else."

"Not the best welcome home gift, but one I needed." Mr. Quinn's familiar voice caught Levi's attention as the man rounded the corner with a humbled smile. "It took a bit of harsh words but Nora finally helped me see how ridiculous I was becoming." Mr. Quinn was a tall man with a very fragile looking frame as if he'd snap in half if he bent over too far. His hair was jet black and brushed back to reveal his receding hairline with no shame, and was accented by a mustache that covered a portion of his upper lip. He smiled constantly it seemed, and was always adjusting his glasses by pushing them back up the bridge of his long skinny nose. "It's nice to see you again Levi."

"You as well Mr. Quinn." Levi politely responded. "How is Mrs. Quinn?"

"Ever since Nora came home to take control of her care, she's been doing much better. She likes having Nora back home, it helps relax her." For the last six months, Nora had been on personal leave from the Scout Regiment due to her mother's illness-which according to Nora's letter had only gotten worse since she returned home. "I believe a daughter's love is the best medicine." He chuckled with a smile. "Why don't you two go sit in the den and I'll prepare you some tea."

"That would be lovely father." Nora led Levi from the kitchen, seemingly anxious to get away from her father as they made their way into the den and took their seats in two chairs facing a lit fireplace.

Nora's eyes turned to Levi with concern, the very look she always gave him on these visits. "You're going outside the wall again, aren't you?" They always made it a point to visit one another before venturing outside the walls, and during Nora's leave Levi put the extra effort to come to her home to make sure he didn't break that unspoken promise.

Levi simply nodded, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"It's strange…" Nora's voice trailed and Levi looked to her to see her gaze fixed on her feet. "No matter how many times you leave, or how many Titans you kill, I always get nervous when you go out there. It's only with you…with my comrades, and even myself, I'm always confident in our safe return, even when the result is differs the next expedition I always feel the same." She looked up at him with a look in her eyes now of pure admiration, but it differed from the way his fellow scouts looked at him. It wasn't fueled respect, it was affection. And the way he looked back at her only mirrored that. In that moment they shared a moment of simple understanding. They always knew how the other felt, but never actually said it out loud because they always knew they were both afraid. Yet, with all the complications it was something they both cherished between them.

"I'll come see you as soon as I return."

"I know."

Mr. Quinn came in with a tray carrying two cups of tea and some lemon squares and only stayed long enough to set them down before leaving them to their conversation. Levi only stayed for an hour before leaving, Nora walking him out. The sun was just starting to set over Wall Rose as he walked away, not looking back-he never looked back, even though he knew she watched him walked all the way down the street until he disappeared.

_***I'd like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. In the future the events of this story will follow the Attack on Titan anime closely in addition to some scenes of mine to further the plot of my personal story, and will featuring many existing characters as well as some of my own creation. The plot of the show itself will remain as it is, and everything featured of my own creation will only be for the use of The Song of Scouts. I hope you continue to read on, and more importantly I hope you enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter Two

Nora looked herself over in the mirror as she tucked the ends of her sleeveless white collared button down shirt into the waist of her favorite long red skirt. She slipped on her favorite red pair of flat shoes and sprayed her neck with a lavender scented perfume. She uncapped her lipstick and brought it to her lips, and as she filling in the red rouge color along her top lip, the entire house shook as a loud explosive boom filled the air. Her hand slipped, her lipstick now out of line and across her cheek. "What the…?" Her eyes turned in rear to the window. She already knew without looking and her eyes only confirmed,

The Colossal Titan.

"Father!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, running out of her room as she wiped the lipstick from her cheek. Nora knew it was only a matter of time before Titans would be flooding the streets. Nora busted into her parents' bedroom but only to see her mother standing up at the window in her nightgown, her long stringy hair falling in a mess down her back and her sickly frame swaying back and forth in fear.

"Nora…" Her mother whispered as she turned her head to face Nora, her clouded sick grey eyes staring in disbelief.

"We need to leave mother." Nora ran to her mother's closet to get her shoes. "Do you know where father is?"

"He went to shop to repair the leak in the roof." Mrs. Quinn sat back on the bed, her eyes still watching out the window as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "Nora…the wall."

"Mother, put your shoes on." Nora ran to kneel in front of her mother, trying to slip the shoes on her feet.

Mrs. Quinn coughed into her hand, and lowered her palm afterwards to look at the blood. "Nora…I'll never make it out." She turned her palm to show Nora with a soft sigh. "I could barely make it to the window."

"I will get you out of here." Nora insisted as she took a hold of her mother's wrists to lift her to her feet. "But we need to go now."

"Nora, I'll only slow you down." Mrs. Quinn insisted.

There were screams from outside and loud thuds. There were Titans inside the city now. Mrs. Quinn covered her ears, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Mother please let me save you!" Nora shouted.

"I don't want you to die Nora! Please, just go! Run! Get out!"

Nora knew she wasn't strong enough to carry her mother, and her mother wouldn't be able to run fast enough. "The basement." Nora mused out loud. "We need to get you to the basement. I just need you to hide there long enough for me to find a way out for you, ok? Can you do that for me?" Mrs. Quinn looked up at Nora with sad eyes, filled to the brim with tears and nodded. The screams from outside only got louder as Nora helped her mother through the house and down into the basement, but once they shut the basement door all outside noise was completely blocked out. They eased their way down the steps and Nora lit a few candles to light the darkness. Mrs. Quinn sat on a cot on the basements dirt floor and watched Nora as she unlocked a door near the foot of the stairs. "I'll take this passage out, that way I won't draw any unwanted attention to the house by leaving out the front door. This passage will lead me closer to the gate where I find a member of the Garrison Squad. Both this and the upstairs basement door only lock from the inside so when I return with someone from the Garrison Squad will use the passage again and knock this door down." Nora kneeled down in front of her mother, taking her hands in her own, "I promise I'll be back before you know it, before anything can happen to you." Mrs. Quinn said nothing in return to Nora, only closed her eyes and hugged her daughter before Nora rose back to her feet and made her exit.

Nora ran through the narrow corridors of the passage, it lead to secret cellar in a back alley right near the gate where the citizens would be evacuating. Nora wasn't particularly strong, but she was physically fit and had outstanding stamina; she could run at full speed for great distances without exhausting herself in the process. It didn't take her long to reach the cellar and she climbed up the ladder leading into the alley. The screams shocked her ears, but she didn't have time to delay. Members of the Garrison Squad were ushering the evacuation at the gate and Nora knew with the crowed there would be no way she would be able to push through in time. Luckily for her she was short and small; she lowered herself down and maneuvered her way through the legs of those surrounding her until she found the familiar appearance of a soldiers boot. She grabbed their ankle and yanked them down and with a thud they dropped down right to her level.

It was a man, with tussled dirty blonde hair that was long enough to cover his ears. He had some facial hair at a short length covering his jaw and above his lips and a scar across his nose. As soon as his green eyes caught sight of Nora holding his ankle fury spread across his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nora wasted no time before slamming her fist into his cheek and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"My name is Nora Quinn, of the Scout Regiment, and Leader of the Support Group. My ill mother is trapped in my basement and I need you to carry her out. There's a passage just around the corner, about a mile long, that leads straight to her. We need to go now or she will die."

"N-Nora…Quinn?" It was obvious he was familiar with her name, and his anger was soon replaced by a small hint of fear, but more towards her than the Titans. "I can't just abandon my post..."

"What's your name?"

"Alec Heinson."

"Is your mother alive?"

"No."

"Could you have saved her?"

"No."

"Would you if you had the chance?"

"Of course!"

"Well you're my chance to save mine!" Nora said nothing further, only crawled her way back out and away from the masses of the people. She stood to her feet and brushed her skirt off, and turned her head just in time to watch Alec struggle to break free from the crowds. She smirked at him, and he nodded in silence and followed as she took off running back towards the passage.

Alec towered over Nora, well over six feet tall, and judging by the way the fabric of his shirt hugged his body she was guessing he had a pretty well built and toned frame. He ran with good pacing, and kept up with her well. She wasn't particularly fast, but she would have thought he would have fallen behind by now.

"There's the door!" Nora pointed as it came into sight. "It's locked from the inside so you need to break it down." Alex nodded, and ran ahead of Nora at full speed toward the door and slammed his body into it and knocked it clean off the hinges. He stumbled after that, but remained on his feet just as Nora caught up. "Mother?" She shouted as she passed Alec and saw her just as she had left her, only her head up and eyes fixed on the basement ceiling above her. "Mother," Nora kneeled once more down in front of her mother, placing her hands on her mother's knees. "Alec is going to carry you out now, ok?"

"We don't have much time, they'll be closing the gate soon." Alec moved on the other side of Nora, scooping Mrs. Quinn up and into his arms. Alec carried Mrs. Quinn bridal style in his arms; while it was more difficult to ran, it was more comfortable for her. Nora led the way back to the alley and climbed up the ladder first to open the cellar door to help pull her mother up the ladder as Alec pushed her. They reached the gate and Alec lowered Mrs. Quinn onto the ground, Nora took her mother's arm and directed her towards the gate.

"Nora!" Mr. Quinn's voice cut clear across the street and Nora turned to see him running towards them, a Titan following close behind. Citizens who had still yet to make it through the gate gasped and screamed as they saw the Titan. Nora just stood there, mortified. There was nothing she could do without her gear. Before Nora could even blink Alec took off running towards Mr. Quinn. He launched himself up into the air just before reaching Mr. Quinn, and as he sailed right over the Titan's head, he released his lines and twisted his body in the air to face the Titan's back. He shot his lines into each shoulder of the Titan and flew straight ahead to slice a clean cut of the nap of the Titan's neck. As the Titan began to fall, Alec ran to the top of the Titan's head, re-launching his lines to attach to the nearby buildings as he flew forward in time to grab Mr. Quinn and get him out of the way of the falling Titan.

Alec landed safely, helping Mr. Quinn gain his composure as Nora ran up to embrace her father. As they separated, and Mr. Quinn moved passed his daughter to sprint to hold his wife, Nora glanced up at Alec shyly and nodded in silence before speaking, "Thank you. It seems you saved my mother and father when all I originally asked was for one life."

"Technically it was more like you forced me, I doubt my life would have been spared if I had disagreed." Alec chuckled under his breath as he looked down at Nora before placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was an honor to meet you, Squad Leader Quinn." Without another word Alex took off, launching himself up into the air to further assist with the evacuation as Nora rejoined her family to help get her sickly mother to safety.


	3. Chapter Three

"They say it was a Titan."

"The Garrison Squad received aide from a Titan to plug the hole in the wall."

"I heard the Scout Regiment returned just in time to assist."

"There's some big hearing, the Commander-in-Chief is going to be there!"

Nora hadn't stopped hearing all the gossip ever since the Colossal Titan had reappeared. She was curious to know what was factual, and what was over aggregation. There was only one person she was certain would have the answers she wanted. If anything was true in the slightest, then the Garrison Squad would have the most information to offer. So finding Alec was on the top of her to-do list, which was proving more difficult than she had first anticipated.

Finding any member of the Garrison Squad to point her in the right direction was an annoying task; without her in her uniform they didn't even so much as spare her a glance while she spoke, no matter how many times she insisted to them who she was. It was an easy fix; she changed out of her common clothes and into her Scout Regiment uniform. She preferred to wear dark brown trousers with her gear, and a white sleeveless turtle neck under her jacket and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. She wore no makeup when in her uniform, and fashioned her hair into one single braid instead of two. In her uniform she was an entirely different person; she wasn't sweet and considerate, she was disciplined and logical.

Nora found a group of Garrison Squad members outside a pub, they all looked pale and frightened for a reason she intended to find out. She approached them and with a demanding voice called out to them, "I don't suppose any of you would be able to point me in the right direction, I have a need to find Alec Heinson."

One turned to her and after taking her in his sights, his eyes widened. "You're Nora Quinn! So he was telling the truth! He said he helped you and your family!"

"He did." She insisted, crossing her arms under her chest. "But I didn't get the proper chance to thank him."

"He's at the courthouse." Another member said. "Helping out with some extra security."

Nora didn't bother to thank them for the information, just nodded and headed towards the courthouse. As she made her way, it came to a bit of a shock when instead of Alec she found Levi instead; he was making his way to the courthouse with Commander Smith. A wave of emotions crashed against her, but a certain sense of anger was what dominated her in that moment as she shouted out to him, "Levi!" She watched as he froze where he stood and slowly turned to face towards her.

"Nora…" She saw him speak her name, but she was too far to hear. "What are you doing here?" He asked her once she was within ear shot.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She insisted as she marched up to him.

"There's a boy here, he is of interest to us." Commander Smith informed her as Levi remained silent, but his face lined with fear as she glared at him.

"I heard you showed up just as the Garrison Squad was finishing their mission to plug the hole in the wall." She turned her attention now to Smith as Levi was obviously too scared to dare speak to her. "How much do you know?"

"The boy, the one they're keeping here, he has a power…he can…turn into a titan." Smith told her, and instantly she felt a knot tie in her stomach. "I know, it's…it's unlike anything we've ever seen before. We're going now to speak with him, see what else we can find out."

"You said he's of interest?" Nora furthered questioned.

"If it's true, we'd like to know more. But from what I've heard the Military Police are insisting on executing him. But I need to know if he's worth fighting for first."

"Nora?" Another voice caught Nora off guard, a voice she had forgotten about. She turned to look over her shoulder as Alec approached her. "What are you going here?"

"I better get going inside," Smith murmured, "We can bring you up to speed after we finish." Nora didn't even bother looking back at Smith, but she heard his footsteps as he walked away. Levi, however, remained.

"Who's he?" Levi asked with a very obvious jealous tone in his voice.

"Captain Levi," Nora began just as Alec reached where they were standing, "This is Alec Heinson, he helped me save my parents during the breach." Nora turned to face Levi now and his eyes were wide with shock and in that moment Nora knew exactly what he was thinking. More anger filled her as she took a step back away from Levi, "You didn't even realize it did you? You didn't even stop to worry if my family and I were ok…"

"Nora, I-" Levi began but Nora didn't give him the chance to finish. She turned away from him and grabbed Alec's wrist and walked away.

"Nora are you alright?" Alec whispered as Nora dragged him away.

"Tell me what you know about that boy, the one who can turn into a titan." Nora insisted as soon as she was sure they were too far away for Levi to hear them.

"Not much," Alec answered without question, "I wasn't personally part of the mission to plug the hole in the wall, I was still assisting the civilians. I've heard mixed things though about it, that he was both terrifying and amazing. They say he's just a cadet, just graduated in the top ten of his class. I also heard that the Commander-in-Chief will be residing over the hearing."

"And the Military Police want to execute him?"

"Naturally." Alec scuffed.

"When is the hearing?"

"Tomorrow I believe, will you be there?"

Something about the way he asked her made it sound like he was hoping she'd say yes, like he wanted to see her again. The thought made her blush ever so slightly as she turned to look at him. "If my Commander agrees I'd like to be." She answered, trying not to sound suddenly nervous. That was when she realized she was still holding onto his wrist as they were walking and she pulled her hand away from him awkwardly trying her best to seem natural about it.

"Well I should get back to my post, I hope I can see you again tomorrow." Alec smiled at her softly and she felt the burning sensation in her cheeks as she waved politely before walking away.

Nora remained at the courthouse, waiting for Smith and Levi to come out. It was dark before they finally emerged, and they both saw her waiting for them and approached her. "How'd it go?" She asked them once they were closer to her.

"We'd like to bring him into our ranks, as a member of the Scout Regiment." Smith updated her, "But convincing the Commander-in-Chief to leave him in our care over executing him is going to be difficult."

"What was he like?" She asked.

"Determined." Levi answered, keeping his eyes on his feet as he spoke.

"I'd like to join you for the trial." Nora insisted.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't be there as well." Smith commented. "I'll see you then." He nodded a silent goodbye to both her and Levi, obviously intending to give them both time together as he continued to make his exit from the courthouse.

Once Commander Smith was gone Levi finally looked up at Nora, regret in his eyes. "Nora, I'm sorry."

"Do you trust the boy?" Nora asked, trying to avoid any other subject.

"I do." Levi insisted.

"Well I guess we'll have to see what happens tomorrow." She sighed, looking away from Levi.

"Nora, would you look at me?"

"I have no desire to look at you Levi."

"Why?"

"Because I'm upset with you Levi."

"Why?"

"You know why!" She shouted as she finally did turn to look at him.

"Well maybe I want you to say it anyway." He spoke with a monotone voice as he glared at her, as if he had some reason to be angry at her.

"Because every time you go outside the wall I worry about you more than you could ever imagine. I'm afraid for you, I'm afraid of losing you, even though I'm certain you'll be fine. But it still gives me such an incredible sense of relief to see you come home. Yet when I was in danger, without any means to protect myself, without my gear, with my entire family in harm's way you don't even register it!"

"Nora," Levi began softly as he reached to grab her hand, "I'm sorry. There's no excuse. None. I don't blame you for being angry. But all I can do now is apologize and hope you can forgive me."

"Maybe I will tomorrow." She sighed as she stared down at their hands intertwined. "But right now I just want to be angry at you, I feel like I don't do that nearly enough."


	4. Chapter Four

Nora stared at him, her eyes taking in every single detail about him. He looked so fragile, like he'd just break into a million pieces at any given moment. Eren Jeager. She watched at Levi's side as members of the Military Police escorted the boy in and made him kneel on his knees before placing a post behind him for his arms to wrap around while her wrists remained in cuffs.

The room was absolutely silent, the only noise coming from the footsteps of Darius Zackley, the Commander-in-Chief, as he entered the room before taking his seat. He looked calmer than anyone else in the courthouse as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he spoke, "You are Eren Jeager, is that correct? You are a solider sworn to protect the public. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Eren spoke simply; his eyes looked so confused as he stared forward at Zackley.

"These are exceptional circumstances, and this hearing will be a military tribunal where ordinary laws do not apply. I have been given authority to make all judgments. This examination will determine whether you live, or die. Any objections?"

Nora kept her eyes on Eren for the most part as Zackley carried on, but in the corner of her eye she caught sight of two cadets which she found odd. After all, what authority did two cadets have to be at this hearing, unless of course they were connected to Eren somehow. Her attention returned to Eren just as he looked down for a brief moment to respond to Zackley, "No."

"You catch on quickly, that will be helpful." Zackley began, "Let me get right to the point. It was impossible to conceal your existence after all. Unless we officially announce your existence one way or the other a threat other than Titans may develop. I will decide which regiment's custody to place you in, the Military Police or the Scout Regiment. Now, let me hear the proposal from the Military Police."

"Yes. I, Nial Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, will explain our proposal." All eyes and ears then fell to Nial, with his long face and scruffy looking facial hair. Nora cared little for what he had to say, although his stance was as predictable as she had assumed. He viewed Eren as an internal threat, but argued further data could be collected from him, yet ultimately wanted nothing more than an execution.

"That won't be necessary!" Reverend Nick, a preacher from the Church of The Wall, shouted passionately, demanding everyone's attention, even Nora's. "He is a vermin who used trickery to get past the wall given to us by God's great wisdom! We should kill him!"

"Reverend Nick, please remain quite." Zackley demanded as he turned away from the Military Police. "Next I wish to hear the Scout Regiment's proposal."

"Yes Sir." Commander Smith replied, and with a straightened back and stern face began, "I, Erin Smith, 13th Commander of the Scout Regiment, will present our proposal. We of the Scout Regiment wish to induct Eren as a full-fledged member and use his Titan powers to reclaim Wall Maria. That is all." Short and sweet, Nora found herself smirking at Commander Smith's simplicity.

The room fell quite for a moment, as if they seriously were expecting more. "Is that it?" Zackley questioned.

"Yes." Smith replied bluntly. "With his powers we can reclaim Wall Maria. We feel it is clear what our priorities should be."

"I see. May I as where you would start to accomplish this plan? Pixis, wasn't the wall in Trost Distract completely sealed?" Zackley further inquired as his attention went to General Pixis.

"Yes that gate will never open or close again." Pixis indulged.

"We hope to start from Karanes Distract to the east then proceed to Shiganshina District. We will work our way along a new route that we will create from scratch." Before Smith could continue a man from the merchant association shouted, insisting a different approach that Nora cared nothing to hear as he argued against Smith's plan.

"You sure talk a lot for a fat pig." Levi spoke in a monotone voice, his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes glowing with a sense of boredom with the ordeal. "What guarantee do we have that the Titans will wait for us while we seal and reinforce the gates?" Levi spoke in reference the merchants plan. "When you say 'we' you're talking about the friends your protecting so you can get fat. You pigs don't even notice the people who are struggling to eat because there isn't enough land."

"We're simply saying that if the gates are sealed we'll all be spared." The man from the merchant association reworded.

Reverend Nick seemed less than thrilled with the idea of sealing the gates and began to argue with the merchant man over the mortality of laying human hands on the "gift from God". But their argument held none of Nora's attention as they continued until Zackley intervened. "You can take personal arguments elsewhere!" All fell quite at Zackley's command. "Yeager, I want to know if you can, as a soldier, continue to help humankind by using your Titan powers?"

"Yes I can!" Eren insisted without hesitation.

"Oh?" Zackley seemed less than convinced as he continued on to read a portion of a report on the attack on Trost, citing he had attempted to harm a girl named Mikasa Ackerman and then demanded to know who she was.

"That would be me." One of the cadets answered, the girl with short black hair.

"Is it true in his Titan form Jeager tried to attack you?" Zackley questioned the girl.

"Yes, it's true." She answered with fury in her eyes, although it seemed less for Eren and more so for the Garrison Squad member at her side who was whispering to her. It was only then as Nora kept her eyes on the cadet she noticed Alec mixed in with some of the Garrison members who had attended the hearing. "But two times prior to that Eren in his Titan form saved my life." She argued as her eyes never left Eren.

Eren seemed shocked, mortified actually as he listened, almost as if he had no memory of the events she spoke of. Mikasa went on to explain the occasions in which Eren had saved her, begging the events prior be taken into consideration. Her stories however were called into question as Nial argued she spoke clouded by her emotions due to her relation with Eren after presenting facts that she was adopted by his family. Nial furthered revealed by Eren and Mikasa had murdered men who had attempted to kidnap, and despite saying it was self defense seemed to use it as a evidence against Eren which Nora found to be completely out of place and a desperate defense for Nial's own proposal against Eren. As people began to speak, out loud muse whether Nial had a point a man then accused Mikasa, stating she was a Titan and she should be further examine as well.

It was then Eren spoke up, he seemed to spark back to life from the helpless lump kneeling on the floor and shouted, "Now wait a minute! I may be a monster but Mikasa has nothing to do with that!" He defended her boldly, "She's not involved!"

"We don't know that, covering for her only proves it!" A man proclaimed

"That's not true!" Eren shouted, his entire body tightened and his chains rattled against the post. "That's not true…" He repeated. "You people are carrying on using whatever excuse is convenient for you." Eren went on casting judgment with anger in his voice, keeping his glare fixed on the members of the Military Police, Church of The Wall, and merchants association. As he shouted and carried on steam began to rise from him, it frightened the Military Police to the point Nial instructed one of his soldiers to take aim on Eren but before any further action could be taken by them, Levi was right there in front of Eren slamming his boot into Eren's face.

Then he slammed his leg into Eren's gut. Then he grabbed Eren by his hair and brought his knee to Eren's face. All with a blank expression plastered on his features. Waves of shock overtook the court, and Nora noticed absolute fury consuming the cadet girl Mikasa before the blonde boy at her side held her back. Levi continued to beat Eren until the boys face was against the ground and Levi's foot sat victoriously atop Eren's head. "This is just my personal philosophy," Levi began to explain, "but I think pain is the most effective punishment." He then directed his words to Eren as he continued, "What you need now cannot be taught by words, only action." Levi continued as he once more had his way with Eren, kicking him viciously before Nial finally spoke up.

"Wait Levi," Nial called out to him with a lingering voice. "It's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?" Nial explained, revealing he cared nothing for Eren and the beating Levi dealt him, only his own personal agenda.

Levi first responded which another kick to Eren before holding him up by his hair to face Nial. "What are you talking about you? Weren't you guys going to dissect him? I heard in his Titan form he killed twenty Titans before stopping from exhaustion. If he's an enemy his intelligence can be troublesome. But then, he's not _my _enemy. But what about you people? You guys who persecuted him better think about that. Can you really kill him?"

As Levi finished silence seemed to find its way into the courtroom just before Smith raised his hand and spoke out, "Commander-in-Chief I have a proposal."

"Yes, what is?" Zackley responded.

"There are many unknown elements of Eren's Titan powers and there will always be hidden dangers. Therefore I'd like to put Captain Levi in charge of Eren and explore the exterior."

"By taking Eren with you?"

"Yes. We'll find out if Eren can control his Titans powers and whether or not he is a benefit to humankind. I'd like you to make your decision after our results are in."

"Control Eren Jeager? Can you do it Levi?"

"If you mean can I kill him, certainly." Levi answered Zackley as he now turned to face the Commander-in-Chief. "The thing is, though, there are no half way measures." There was a silence, and Nora saw Levi finally glance back over at her before his eyes turned to stare at the two cadets who were glaring at him furiously for the beating he had dealt to Eren.

There was an awkward silence that wrapped around the courtroom until finally Zackley announced he had made his decision.


	5. Chapter Five

Nora watched as Hange cleaned up Eren's face. She stood near a window, her thoughts elsewhere as she listened to them all talk amongst themselves. Her attention only returned to those she shared the room with once Levi moved from where he had been standing to take a seat next to Eren. "So Eren…" Levi began.

"Y-Yes?" Eren responded, obviously hesitantly.

"Do you resent me?" Levi asked in clear reference to the brutal beating he handed the poor boy.

"N-No. I realize it was all an act you had to put on."

"Good then."

"You could have held back a little," Hange suggested, "He lost a tooth." She informed them as she showed the tooth off.

"Don't pick it up, it's disgusting." Levi insisted.

"It's a valuable sample." Hange argued.

"Eren was that preferable to being dissected?" Levi questioned.

"Well I'm not like them, I wouldn't kill Eren." Hange insisted. "Eren let me see your mouth!" Hange leaned forward with excitement once Eren did as she requested but her reaction of a small gasp drew everyone's attention. "It's already growing back."

As everyone stared at Eren with both awe and disbelief, Nora saw his attention change from the state of his teeth to her. Levi followed Eren's line of sight and spoke up, "Ah, yes, how rude of us not to have introduced you two." Levi stood to his feet and gestured to Nora, "Eren this is Nora Quinn, the Support Group Squad Leader." He informed the boy.

"Will she be coming with us, to explore the exterior?" Eren asked as his eyes found their way back to Levi.

"More than likely not." Nora answered before Levi had the chance. "I'm still technically on personal leave." She informed him. "But I've been told the Support Group has fared just fine with my absence, so I assure you, you will be safe without me."

"Well, I should be going. I will see you all soon, sleep well Eren." Commander Smith announced before making his exit.

"I should be heading out as well." Hange sighed softly. "But I will see you soon Eren, I look forward to working with you." Her smile even creeped Nora out as she left the room.

Nora stepped forward, towards Eren, curiosity begging her to question him, "Jeager," She began, redrawing his attention, "I was hoping you could tell me about the cadets from your trial, they both seemed rather concerned about you while Levi was beating you to a bloody pulp."

"Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman." Eren informed her. "They grew up with me before our home was overrun by Titans. They graduated cadet training with me, and were with me during the attack on Trost, and assisted during the mission to seal the hole in the wall in order to reclaim Trost."

"Which explains why they seemed so close to you and concerned for your well being." Nora mused out loud. "Will they be joining the Scout Regiment as well?"

"They've mentioned it, but never made their decision clear." Eren responded.

"Well it would shock me if they didn't." Nora insisted as she turned her eyes to Levi, "Friends often make odd choices, ones others don't seem to always understand, when the sake of their closest most trusted friends are involved. Like joining the Scout Regiment, for example." Nora sighed as she moved towards the door to leave when Levi stood up in a silent objection to her early departure.

"You should join us, to take him the former Scout Regiment headquarters." Levi suggested.

"The old hq?" Nora mused as she turned to look at Levi. "And who else will be joining you?"

"Oluo, Petra, Eld, and Gunther." Levi answered. "I've handpicked each one of them to accompany me, and I'd like to have you there as well. You don't have to join us when we travel outside the exterior, just as we travel to headquarters and set up there and run a few minor tests."

"Can I take the night to think about it?" Nora requested.

"Yes, of course." Levi nodded as Nora finally turned back towards the door and left.

The sun was starting to set and as Nora finally left the courthouse her eyes fell on Alec as he was sitting on the steps of the courthouse with his back turned to her and eyes on the sunset. "What are you doing here?" She asked, interrupting his gaze as he turned back to look at her.

"Waiting for you, of course." He answered simply as he got back up on his feet. "I was wondering if you'd be joining Commander Smith and Captain Levi, to explore the exterior with the Titan boy."

"I'm not entirely sure myself yet." She answered as she moved past him and he followed behind her. "There's much to consider."

"Well, I was thinking if you wouldn't be going, if you'd be staying here for a bit longer perhaps…" His voice sort of trailed off and he stopped in his tracks.

Nora stopped once she noticed he was no longer walking with her, and she turned to look back at him, "Perhaps?" She spoke, requesting him to finish his train of thought.

"Perhaps you might have dinner with me?" He finished, looking up from where his eyes had been on his feet and bringing his gaze to look upon her. "I have a house. It's not fancy or anything, it belonged to my parents. They left it to me after they both fell ill and died. To be honest I don't stay there much, but if you'd like to have dinner with me I could clean the place up a bit, cook us a meal. I've been told I'm a good cook." His eyes looked hopeful as he looked at her. The way he looked at her, it was so…different. It was a look on intrigue, wonder, and excitement. Something she wasn't entirely used to seeing. Something she wasn't sure she knew how to properly react to.

The longer they stood there in silence with his eyes giving her that look the more she wanted to say yes. She found herself incredibly swayed by him and oddly comfortable with him. She smiled politely, "I still have to figure out if I'd be staying here or not but…if I do, I'd love to have dinner with you." She saw his face light up with joy and she was quick to continue, "I'll get back with you tomorrow to let you know."

"And I'll look forward to it." Alec insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Alec smiled and waved goodbye to her as he began to walk in the other direction away from where she remained standing.

Nora found herself curious about Alec, about what possibilities may result from her spending an evening having dinner with him may be. She started to question whether or not the decision to do so would amount of anything other than an argument between her and Levi. After all, they bared incredibly strong feelings for one another, yet it wasn't like they were actually… "together". Still, she felt it would be wrong, not just because of it would upset Levi but because she didn't want to lead Alec to any conclusions. He was a sweet man who didn't deserve to be fooled. But would it be so harmful to just have one dinner with him? After all, the way he looked at her…she liked it, and because it was Alec who did the looking. If anyone else had shown such interests she would have brushed it off but there was something about Alec that begged her to reconsider.


	6. Chapter Six

Nora sat by the window in her room at the inn where her and her parents were staying inside Wall Sina. She watched the moon and the stars, her thoughts dancing inside her head as she tried to internally debate whether to join Levi at the former Scout Regiment headquarters or stay behind with her parents. But every so often thoughts of Alec would pop into her head, distracting her and begging for her attention. She pondered over him, recalling his handsome face and attractive physique. She blushed at her own thoughts as she mentally undressed him, curious about what was underneath that tight shirt that hugged his muscles so well. Then she thought of Levi, recalling what was in fact underneath his shirt…and pants…

"How did it go today?" Mr. Quinn's voice startled Nora and she stood up quickly as she turned to face him in the doorway.

"I-I didn't hear you come in." Nora murmured as slowly sat back down in her seat.

"You shouldn't keep your door unlocked." Mr. Quinn insisted as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "So, how was the trial? What's the happen to the boy?"

"He was temporarily in-trusted to the Scout Regiment. They'll be doing some tests with the boy, collecting more data about his capabilities and after an expedition outside the wall, they will present their data to Darius Zackley to make his final decision on who to give permanent custody of the boy to." Nora brought her father up to speed on the situation, turning her eyes to look back out the window for just a brief moment.

"You're still wearing your uniform." Mr. Quinn observed. "You look like such a strong women when you wear it."

"Thank you." Nora responded simply.

"You want to go, don't you? With the others outside the wall." Mr. Quinn commented with a soft sigh.

"It's not like I'm needed." Nora stated, "But here I am."

"If need justify your own decision to yourself…"

"I'm not justifying it, I'm explaining it. I shouldn't go."

"But I didn't ask that, I asked if you wanted to."

"Of course I want to, but I shouldn't."

"You say shouldn't as if you haven't completely made up your own mind or not." Mr. Quinn stated bluntly. He rose from the bed and sighed softly as he walked closer to his daughter, placing his hand on his shoulder, "We asked you to take leave because we thought it would help, but she's only getting worse Nora. If I knew then it wouldn't have done any good I would have never asked you to leave when I know how much you love it. But I won't ask you to stay now when I know it won't make a difference."

"But that's why I need to stay." Nora argued. "If she's getting worse who knows how much longer she'll have. I don't want to be gone when she…" Nora couldn't even say it, she just looked down at her hands on the table and sighed.

"Nora, you being here will do us no good, but you being out there…think of all the lives you could help, comrades who might die without you there. You more good out there then you are here. I love you, and to know you're out there scares me more than you'll ever know but I also know how much you do when you're gone, how many people are thankful you're out there in the fields with them helping them take down those monsters. It was selfish of me to ask you to leave, and I won't be that selfish ever again."

The next morning there was a knock at Nora's door. She was still in bed, her face buried in her pillow and the knocking got louder. "Whhhaaatt?" She whined as she remained in bed, rolling over and sitting up as she looked out her window to see the morning run just barely up and in the sky. The knocking got louder and she huffed as she tossed her blankets off her body and touched her feet to the cold wooden floor. She slept in an oversized tee shirt and shorts, her hair a tussled mess and bangs seeming to strike straight up. Her appearance meant little to her at this early of a hour as she made her way to the door of her room and swung it open to see Levi waiting on the other side for her. "Captain?" She looked at him oddly, as if he had been the last person she expected to see here. He moved forward, entering her inn room without a word and pressing his body against her as he did. A dark red blush came across her face, "Levi what are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"You said you needed the night to think about it, so I've come for your answer." Levi stated simply as he leaned his face forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "So what is your answer? Will you join me or not?"

It had been so long since Nora had been this physically close to Levi, it distracted her from his question and made her completely lose focus, all she could think about was him-and the last he had barged into her room like this and pressed his body up against her. Moments like this between them were rare, very much so, and it was less than a usual desire for her to want to experiences these moments. She had convinced herself she was content with the way they worked together, the way they never said how they really felt or acted upon their physical desires, but every so often she found herself overrun with overwhelming attraction and found it hard to force her thought on anything but. She wanted to grab him, to kiss him, but instead she slowly backed away from him and turned her eyes on her feet. She knew even if she made a move there was always a chance he'd reject her. There had been time when she had misread his signals and made a suggestion he wasn't comfortable with at the present time. Finding the right moment was often difficult, more so than killing Titans.

"When will you be leaving for the castle?" She asked, clearing her throat and regaining her focus.

"We'll be taking today and tomorrow to prepare, gather some basic supplies, then we will leave."

"Then I will be there." She looked up at Levi and he was smiling softly at her, a certain hint of happiness apparent in his expression.

"I'm glad." Levi spoke softly. "I'll look forward to it." He backed up a bit, "I'm sorry if I made you comfortable, when I first entered." He stated, regaining his more monotone voice and stern looking expression. "I was just eager to know your answer. It's been so long since we've spent any time together."

"On a mission you mean." She sighed at the thought. It was a simple fact the most they had ever since each other was on Scout Regiment business, and less so on personal time.

"What do you mean?" Levi questioned as he looked at her curiously.

Nora looked up at him, not wanting to reveal her thoughts knowing they might upset him. Any time she ever mentioned "them" he had a tendency to get upset or offended that she would question his feelings for her. "It's just you always wants to have me at your side for missions but never when we're off duty."

"Nora, please don't do this." Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." She was sharp and insistent as she crossed her arms and turned away Levi. "I've given you my answer, I'll see you when it's time to leave. You should go now." She was short and cold, not even wanting to so much as look at Levi.

"Nora…" Levi whispered, instantly regretting his previous tone.

"Just go, Captain." She stepped away, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. Levi said nothing more, only exited the room in silence. Once the door was shut and he was gone Nora sighed and fell back down onto her bed.

In just a few days she'd be leaving with Levi to the old Scout Regiment headquarters, but until then she planned to spend as much time with Alec as she could.


	7. Chapter Seven

Nora wore her white top and red skirt, the same thing she had worn during the attack on Trost, the same thing she had worn when she first met Alec. She styled her hair back into two braids, put on her favorite red shoes, and went out to search from Alec. She made a few stops, asking various members of the Garrison Squad she ran into where she could find Alec, and they pointed here in the general right direction. She found him at a post station near a main street, alone and bored by the looks of his face. He stood with his back straight and arms crossed over his chest as his eyes pretended to be watchful when she could tell by his expression his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Alec!" She called out to him, making her way towards him as his eyes caught sight of her.

"Nora, back in a skirt I see." He commented with a soft laugh, "I was starting to get used to seeing you in uniform."

"Does your offer still stand? For dinner, I mean." Nora asked without hesitation once we came closer to him.

A bright smile curled his lips as Alec nodded insistently, "Of course! So you'll be staying then?"

"Actually," She began shifting her eyes away from him for a moment, "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow to join Captain Levi. I won't be gone for long, I'm only helping him and a small task force set up and prepare for their expedition, once they leave I'll be returning, but I was hoping to still spend some time with you now, hopefully tonight?"

At first Alec seemed somewhat disappointed, looking down at his feet with a soft sigh before returning his eyes to meet with her eyes gaze, "I'd love to tonight." He insisted. "Six o' clock?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll see you th-"

"Do you really have to go?" Alec interrupted her.

"Of course, I'll need to get ready for tonight,"

"I don't mean now, I mean with the others from the Scout Regiment, for the mission with the boy."

"I'm not leaving out on the expedition with them Alec, I'll only be gone for a few days." Nora reassured. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just starting to enjoy seeing you, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you while you're gone.

"Well you still have tonight and tomorrow to enjoy my company, so let's make the most of it." Nora could tell her words did little to cheer him up, his eyes seemed to stay fixed on the ground and his head hung low. She made an odd decision in attempt to perk him up; she stepped forward closing the gap between them and reached up on the tip-toes to kiss her lips to his cheek. She felt his face burning under her lips just before she backed away, and he looked at her shyly as she smiled sweetly at him. "Six o' clock, alright?"He nodded, smiling ear to ear as she left him then.

Nora bought a new sundress for the occasion, nothing too over the top, just a simple pink cotton dress to match her red shoes and lot for red lipstick. She styled her hair up into a well constructed bun and left her bangs down the lay across her forehead. Alec had dropped by the inn where she was staying on his way home after his shift to give her directions to his home. The sun was still high in the sky as she left to make her way to his home, but the brightness of the day grew dim and she knew the sky was soon be a soft orange glow before too long as she began making her way.

"Nora?" She heard Levi's voice calling out to her and she froze dead in her tracks as she turned to face him. He had been heading towards the inn, to see her no doubt, with a bundle of flowers grasped in his hand and his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"C-Captain, what are you doing here?"

"Where are you going?" He asked as he began walking towards her, to closer he came the more clearly she could see the flowers he had-lilies, he favorite. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Levi, I-"

"I was coming to apologize," He explained as he lifted the flowers up, "I brought you these." I was extremely rare for him to make such a gesture, especially once that bordered on romantic like bringing her flowers. Nora could see the pain in his eyes as he looked over her, taking in the detail of her appearance, "You're going to see someone." He said as a comment, an observation, not as a question. His eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed and jealously fueled anger consumed him, "You're going to see that man from the Garrison Squad." He accused her, his grip on the flowers tightened as he lowered them back to his side.

Something about his jealous rage made Nora snap and without thought she slapped her hand clear across his cheek. "How dare you." She insisted. "I will see whoever I so choose and you have no right to dare act this way about you. I am not your property!"

Levi kept his head lowered as she shouted at him in the middle of the street; he didn't look at her, just listened. "But you are mine." He whispered, "At least I thought you were." His words cut her like a knife to her heart. He looked up at her, his face as blank as always as he carelessly tossed the bundle of lilies to the ground. He turned away from her and walked off and she said nothing to stop him. She remained still, a bundle of lilies at her feet, watching him as he left. She knew she should have stopped him, called out to him and apologize but she didn't. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do, to change what she had said and Alec would be waiting for her and she had no time to try to make this right.

As Nora finally reached Alec's door she knew she was probably late, after all her argument with Levi took her off schedule a bit. But before she could even knock, the door opened and Alec smiled brilliantly at her. He was wearing some dark brown trousers with a green pinstriped collared button up shirt, the first few buttons were undone and the sleeves rolled up his elbows. The shirt, like the one he wore with his uniform, fit him incredibly well and gave hints of his more muscular body underneath. The thought of seeing more made Nora blush, her imagination only interrupted by Alec greeted her softly and ushering her to come in. "I'm sorry I'm late." Nora said as Alec shut the front door once she was inside.

"Just a little." Alec reassured her. "I'm glad you came." Alec put his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. The house was small but modest, the furniture all well kept and everything cleaned to perfection. Alec had made them a stew for dinner and it was absolutely delicious. As they ate and sat at the table together he told her about his parents. He had been an only child and they had begged him not to join the military yet were incredibly relieved when he choose the Garrison Squad over the Scouts. He told her a lot about his childhood, stories from when he was younger about his parents catching him during all his attempts at mischief. Nora listened intensely, enjoying his stories and was engrossed by his every word. She was so shocked at everything he told her mostly because she wasn't used to someone being so open and willing to share so much about their life with her.

Alec opened a bottle of wine as they went to the sitting room and he lit a fire. It was dark out and Alec shut the curtains before he joined Nora on a small sofa in front of the fireplace, which was now their primary light source as they continued to talk.

"I feel like you've barely said anything since you've been here," Alec commented, "I've done almost all the talking, am I annoying you yet?"

"Not at all." Nora insisted before sipping her wine and placing her glass on a coffee table in front of the sofa. "I love your stories."

"Well tell me something about you." Alec insisted as he began to drink his wine.

"Alright…" Nora searched for the right thing to share, trying to find something amusing enough to keep his attention and not bore him. She knew her childhood was nothing special to really talk about, she had been a very well behaved child and didn't really have any friends who she shared any childhood adventures with. So she went with the most entertaining story she could think of. "My first time outside the wall," she began, "It was pouring down rain and I was scared to death. I thought I would be all hard about it, and keep my calm like it was nothing but once we left I was a mess. I was so terrified. There was this boy with us, he was new like me, who was acting like he was tough but I could tell he was just as scared as I was. We finally encountered a Titan and a lot of others were teasing the boy, saying he couldn't tell it on his own so he insisted he could and took off for the Titan. Before he could really get close it swatted at him and scared him so much he lost his balance and he fell. The Titan picked him up and everyone else was so scared but something in me just…just snapped. I killed it before it even had a chance to get the boy close enough to smell. The boy was balling like a baby, thanking me for saving his life. Everyone made fun of him for the rest of the run, teasing him and what not. I was never scared again after that first time outside the wall."

"You know I used to want to be a Scout." Alec commented.

"Really?" Nora smiled at him, reaching for her wine. "Then why'd you join the Garrison Squad?"

"I got scared." He answered simply as he finished off his wine. "I had trained so hard, and I was so ready for it. But when the time came to make the decision, I remember thinking about my family. I wasn't scared of the Titans, and I didn't lack faith in my own ability to kill the damn things, I was just scared for my family. Scared they would live every day in fear. When I left outside the walls, would they eat or even sleep, or be too worried about my life to function? I was scared of what my decision might do you them."

"You know I never stopped to think about that." Nora mused out loud. "My family had always known what I wanted, and always supported me but I never really asked myself if that decision would really have any effect on them in any way of that nature." Nora finished off her wine, returning her now empty glass back to the coffee table. "Does that make me a bad person? For not taking my family into consideration before making my decision?"

"I doubt anyone could ever say such a negative thing about you Nora." Alec insisted as he leaned forward and took hold of her hand. Alec touched his other hand to Nora's face, lifting her chin and meeting her stare with his own as he looked at her. "You're too beautiful of a woman for anyone to question otherwise. Beautiful inside, and out."

"Alec…" she whispered his name softly, bringing her free hand to touch against his chest as he scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"It's strange, really it is," Alec mused out loud, "How odd you make me feel when you're around me. You're so intimidating Nora. I'm not used to that. Girls usually act so odd around me, like they're the ones who can't figure out what to say to me, but when I'm with you I find myself searching for the perfect words to keep your attention. I've never been so concerned about impressing a woman ever before in my life if I'm honest with you. I want you to think well of me because I think so fondly of you Nora."

Alec said nothing more and Nora said nothing to fill the brief silence. Instead of words it was actions that followed. Alec leaned down closer to Nora, bringing his lips to brush ever so gently to her cheek. She sighed softly at the warm feeling of his breath against her face while his hand moved away from hers to trace his fingertips up her arm. As he moved his face away from hers, both his hands cupped her cheeks just as the tip of their noses pressed together. Their eyes stared at each other as he tilted his head ever so slightly in order to bring his lips closer to hers. Nora felt her heart beat so fast she thought it would give out just as Alec locked his lips with hers own. He moved his lips softly against hers, and she felt his tongue brush lightly along her bottom lip. Her arms moved to wrap up around his neck as they continued to kiss while his hand moved up along her face to brush her bangs back away from her forehead.

Nora was the one to break away from the kiss, both their eyes opening to take in the blushing faces of the other. Nora smiled shyly as she leaned in for another kiss, this much more brief before she spoke to him, "Could we lay down?"


	8. Chapter Eight

_*****Hello lovelies, glad to see you've stuck around this far. Ahem, now, as I'm sure you know based on the last chapter things are about to get a little "graphic". Just a heads up, enjoy ;D**_

Alec carried Nora, and she giggled softly as he picked up like she was a feather and took her to his room. The room was dark, no lights, and Alec found his way to his bed by memory before laying Nora down on top of the mattress. She felt his body crawl on top of her, and his lips press to her neck as her finger searched for the buttons on his shirt to undo them. She felt his body shiver softly as his shirt opened and her fingers touched to his skin. She ran her palm down his chest and his torso to feel his muscles. "Is there any light? I want to see you." She asked him softly and he silent obliged as he rolled off her to stand where he lit a short candle and placed it on a nearby bedside table.

Nora looked up at him where he stood, the soft candle light glowing and providing just enough vision for her to look at his incredible toned body. She sat up on her knees, her hands reaching for his shoulders and sliding the shirt down his arms and off his body as she kissed his chest lightly. After his shirt fell to the floor her fingers moved to undo his belt and unbutton his trousers but before she could pull them down he leaned and knelt in front of her. Her hands grabbed her ankles and he kissed her neck once again as his hands slowly slid up her smooth legs and up her thigh under the fabric of her dress. As his hands reached her hips he grabbed the fabric of her dress from the inside and pulled it up and she lifted her arms in the air as he pulled the garment off her body to leave her in the bra and panties.

Then he kissed her knee, then up her thighs. Nora's breathe become short as she felt him kiss her outside the fabric of her underwear. "Alec..." She sighed out his name as his hands wrapped around her and fingers found their way to her bra clasp. As he undid her bra and the straps fell down her shoulder he sat up a little to kiss down her chest. Once the bra found its way off her body and on the floor his lips kissed her breasts, and tongue lightly running along her skin as she started to moan softly. One hand gripped her hip while another held her back as his tongue found a nipple and licked it softly before he began to suck on it which made Nora breath out soft moans and say his name gently in the air.

Alec lifted her body ever so slightly as he pushed her further back on the bed and laid her down as he assumed a position on top of her once more. He pressed a thumb to her belly button and slowly traced it down her belly and while the other hand pulled the fabric of panties down a bit he moved his thumb to touch her gently to make her moan even louder.

In the dim candle light Nora could see the erection in his unbutton pants and she reached for it, rubbing against it through the fabric of both his pants and boxers with her palm. Alec sighed softly before leaning down to kiss Nora, this time a bit more passionately than before. They rolled as they kissed Nora not on top of him and she sat up, scooting her body down just a bit to grind against his erection as her hands gripped the fabric of her pants to pull them down. Once he was exposed to her Nora took a moment to really look at his body; he was so tall, and muscles perfectly toned, but most importantly his erection was a sight that made her gasp softly as she leaned down to it to take into her mouth. As she continued to suck on him she felt his hand on her head, undoing her bun and grabbed a handful of her hair softly in his grasp. He moaned out her name which gave her such an incredible sense of satisfaction.

"Nora, stop," He said to her. Afraid she had done something wrong she did as he asked, looking up at him with terrified eyes in fear he might tell her he wasn't enjoying himself or regretting everything and wanted her to leave. But he smiled at her as she touch his hand to her face, "Come here." He insisted as she scooted back up to press her body against his. His hands reached for the last article of clothing she had left and slowly pulled them down off her hips before wrapping his arms warmly around her body and rolling back over to place her body below him once again. "Do you have any idea how incredible you are?" He asked her as his hands moved to feel every curve of her body. "Because I do." He insisted as his fingers reached to touch between her fingers. She gasped softly as she felt his finger pushed gently inside her. "I want nothing more than to make you feel as incredible as you are." He said to her as he leaned down to kiss her softly. His finger moved inside her, making her moan into their kiss before he leaned back up and pulled her finger from her. She was ready for him and she said it all with her eyes as they looked at each other in the soft glow of the candle light. He positioned himself against her, pushing the head of his erection into her.

He moved gently inside her, leaning his body down to keep her embraced in his arms as he made love to her. Nora's arms stayed wrapped around his body, her nails digging into his back as she called out for him. His body stayed pressed up to her, his lips kissed her neck, and his cock pushed slowly inside her as made his movements.

After the first time she came he pulled out of her and kissed down her body until his lips were on her clit and he licked and kissed it until she came the second time. After that he rubbed it with his thumb while he moved his cock back into her while he remained sitting up. Once he made her come that way he returned to his original positioned to make her have two more orgasms before she finally insisted on returning to favor by changing the position to be on top.

She kept her hands on his chest as she rode him slowly, his hand grasp her hips gently. Then she sat up and arched her back and his hands felt up her body to take hold of her breasts as she went a bit faster with him. "Nora," He called out her name, "I'm going to-" He didn't finish his sentence before he grabbed her and forced her back on the bottom as he slowly drove his cock deep inside her. He pushed himself into her just a few more times before pulling out with a certain sense of quickness and then Nora felt his hot cum against her belly as he leaned over her body, panting softly as he came.

Alec kissed her once again, just as passionately as before, but broke away a bit sooner than usual to catch his breath as he was still panting. He rolled to rest on his back, his arms reached to hold her and eyes shutting softly as he was starting to fall asleep. "That was amazing." He whispered to her. "You were amazing."


	9. Chapter Nine

Almost as soon as Alec had fallen asleep Nora found a way to slip out of the bed without waking him and she gathered her clothes to leave. She was absolutely overcome with guilt for reasons she cared nothing to think.

One, she did such an incredibly passionate thing with Alec when she felt such strong feelings of affection for Levi. She shared an intimate moment of with a man who was starting to feel fondly for her when she had no intentions of returning his feelings.

Second, she betrayed Levi. They weren't together. They barely even acknowledged their feelings out loud, but still they always knew how the other felt. Yet even knowing she cared for him, and he cared for her, she still ignored those feelings to sleep with another man.

Yet she found herself wondering if what she had done was honestly that wrong? After all, it was a rare occasions when Levi ever admitted his affections out loud, much less provided any physical encounter to further their intimacy on any regular basis. Still, did that justify what she did? She didn't want to even think about it, any of it. She dressed as quickly as she could, and as quietly as she knew how she snuck out of his room and left his house.

It was late out, much too late, and there wasn't another soul out at this time of night as the chill from the darkness wrapped around Nora as she made her way swiftly back to the inn. Tears burned her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she ran as fast as her feet to carry her until she finally made it back to the inn and the comfort of her room. She fell onto the bed, bundling herself with the blankets and burying her face into the pillow as she cried as a millions thoughts rushed into her. She thought about Alec, Levi, her dying mother, anything and everything that came to mind and it all just made her cry harder until she just cried herself to sleep.

She woke up as the sun broke through the cracks in the curtains and shined against her face. She was still wearing the pink dress she had worn to Alec's when she got up, and it wasn't long after her feet touched the ground she heard a knock. Expecting Levi and called out, "I'm really in mood today to deal with you," as she swung the door open to find Alec staring at her with such a look of heartbreak lining every feature of his face. "A-Alec?" She was stunned.

"I woke up this morning with such an incredible sense of joy, I've never held a woman all through the night and I was so unbelievably happy that it was you until I realized you were gone." His voice was so sad it crushed Nora to hear. He lowered his head and with a cracking voice asked, "How long were you gone?"

"Please, Alec,"

"How long were you gone?" He spoke up a little louder, a little more demanding this time.

She sighed, taking a step back from him as she looked away, "I left as soon as you fell asleep."

"Why me?" He raised his voice as he looked back up at her, "If you wanted to have some meaningless one night stand why the hell would you pick me? You could have gotten any other man you wanted in bed, but you picked me? Do you just get off on breaking the hopes of vulnerable men?"

"I didn't want a one night stand!" Nora insisted.

"Then why did you leave me?" He wasn't shouting any longer, now it was sad against as he turned his eyes from her. "I just wanted to hold you…"

Nora wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to just watch as he let the idea of them together fade she had with Levi. She reached him, grabbed a hold of his face and forcing him to turn to look at her. "I was scared Alec." She began, "I didn't go to your house with any intentions of any of that happening, but it did happen and I didn't know how to react when it was over. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what you'd think of me, that I was some girl who just jumped into bed with anybody? It wasn't how I wanted things to go between us and it frightened me and how fast everything had gone."

"Don't pretend like you care!" He smacked her hands away from and he took a step back. "Don't pretend you ever even so much as thought you could give a damn about me!" He clenched his fists as he looked down once again, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. "I guess I knew this was going to happen really. I guess in a way I should blame myself for thinking you'd ever even considering having any affection for me when you so clearly care only about _him._" Nora knew exactly who he was talking about without him even saying the name.

"Alec why won't you listen to me?" Nora begged.

"Because there's nothing you can say that I want to hear." Alec turned from her and gave her no further chances to argue before he carried on down the hall at a quickened pace. She wanted to run after him, but she knew there was no point. He was right, there was no way she could care for him when she had feelings for Levi. But she wanted to care for him because he was everything she wanted. He was kind, clever, funny, and so willing to make her feel his affections through both words and actions.

"Alec!" She shouted his name as she rushed down the hall after him, her body slamming against his back once she reach him and her arms wrapping around him as she rested her face against his back. "Please Alec," She spoke softly, "I want this." She loosened her hold on him as she backed away but as she parted from him he remained still, although he still refused to turn and face her. "It's true, I still care for him and that's part of the reason I left last night but because I felt guilty for being with you when I still felt something for someone else, someone that…that I don't think I want to feel anything for anymore."

"Do you mean that?" Alec asked her, back still to her.

"The way you look at me, the way you talk to me, everything about you makes me realize I want more than what I've for so long been content with."

"But do you want more with me?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not sure entirely but I know I want to try. I know you make me feel different in a way I can't really explain but I think that's good."

"Perhaps this is a decision you need to think about, because I don't want to be some genie pig for you while you test the waters Nora. You need to really put some thought into this and make a decision, because I won't be here for you if you still think you might want someone else. I know what I want, now you need to figure out what you want."


	10. Chapter Ten

For the most part of the day Nora had stayed in her room, thinking about what Alec had said that morning and what Levi had said the day previously. She was done with thinking and wanted to drink. She dressed in a green top that fell down off her shoulder with sleeves that barely reached her elbows, and a white skirt that reached her knees. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and wore no lipstick. The shorter skirt exposed her legs to the chilly night air but she didn't care.

She walked to the nearest pub and sat in a corner in the shadow to drink her whiskey alone. The pub was pretty packed, a pretty large crowed had come out to see some popular entertainer. It was some man who often sang songs and told jokes that people found amusing, but as he went on with his act Nora found him less than tolerable but found more alcohol numbed his stupidity.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The entertainer shouted to get everyone's attention, "I am now taking requests!"

"Sing the Song of the Walls!"

"No, the Tavern Lullaby!"

"I want to hear the River of the Sun!"

"Sing Holy Sina!"

"Why not sing the Song of Scouts?" a member of the Military Police shouted out over all others. He was there was a small group of others from his squad; he stood on top of his chair, holding a glass of vodka in the air, "I'd drink to that!" He and his companions as whispers filled the pub and the entertainer looked clueless. "What? Don't know it? The song of the epic tale of the Scout Regiment and Eren Jeager who so bravely reclaimed Wall Maria in the name of humankind? Oh…that's right, they haven't wrote it yet, because it hasn't happened, and it will never happen! Such a pity too, it would have made for a beautiful ballad."

"Actually, they have written the Song of Scouts." Nora announced as she stood from her seat, drawing all attention to her. Fury boiled in her as she glared at the member of the Military Police who chugged his vodka as he looked back at her. "It's a haunting melody, an overture of the last shouts of dying Titans as mankind shouts our name in joy. The Song of Scouts is sung every time we return from outside the wall, whether in cheers or cries, our song rings more than any song of the Military Police who stay safely behind the inner wall, who go their lives living without so much as setting an eye on a Titan. We may not have a heroic ballad, but I assure you we have a song, what's your song?" Nora finished off her whiskey as she slammed her glass down on the table and left a coin to pay for her tab as she stormed off and out of the pub.

As she walked back to the inn to sleep before departing with Levi and the others in the morning new thought began to swim inside her mind. She felt foolish for being so consumed with seemingly meaningless things like men and affection when her focus should have been on more note worthy matters. Nora didn't belong in the bed of some man, whether it Alec or Levi, she belonged outside the wall, killing Titans. She wanted affection, she wanted a relationship, but those shouldn't have been any priorities, certainly not enough to distract her from what was really important in her life. Before with Levi it wasn't difficult at all for her to remember that, but now with Alec things got confusing because he stirred in her thoughts and feelings she had forgotten and that was when things became emotional on a scale she wasn't ready to deal with.

Leaving for the former headquarters was going to be exactly what she needed to get back into the swing of thing, to help her regain her focus on her work and help her really figure out what it was she wanted with who she wanted once she could settle back into her normal life again.

Nora went to Alec's house early the next morning on her way to meet Levi and the others before departing. Alec answered the door with his eyes still half shut with no shirt on, just a pair of sleeping pants. "Nora? What are you doing here, aren't you leaving today?"

"I was on my way." She explained. "I just wanted to say goodbye. Also I wanted to apologize, as well as thank you."

"Apologize and thank me? For what?" He sounded as confused as he did tired.

"Apologize for the other night, for leaving you,"

"You already apologized for that, remember?"

"Well, I didn't apologize for sleeping with you in the first place. I should have never done that, I should have never led you on like that without being certain of what I wanted."

"And why did you want to thank me?"

"For helping me realize how foolish I've been lately." Nora looked away for a moment, almost afraid to continue but knowing it was for the best. "This hasn't been me, it's not who I am. I'm a Squad Leader of the Scout Regiment, not some sappy romance craved girl, and if I'm going to return to my work I can't be distracted."

"So, this won't work?" He said with a defeated tone of voice.

"Not now anyway." She confessed. "But I also know I can't ask you to wait, and even if you'd be willing to there's no guarantee that I-"

"Would even choose me over him?" Nora looked back to him now, his expression less tired and more determined now as he returned her stare. He smiled softly at her, nodding with a certain sense of understanding in his eyes. "I get it Nora, I do. And I'm not saying I'm going to wait for you, but what I am saying is, should you decide this is something you want don't be afraid of it, and I may just still be here for you. And don't worry about the other night, I enjoyed myself." He smirked as he leaned his body up against the door frame casually, "Didn't you?"

Nora blushed softly as she looked away shyly, nodding softly, "Of course I did."

Alex reached an arm for her, his fingertips softly touching to her face as he turned her to look at him. "Well then that's all that matters to me."


End file.
